1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a display system including the LCD and a method of recognizing an object using the LCD. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD having an improved user interface, a display system including the LCD and a method of recognizing the shape of an object using the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) such as touch screen panels, for example, which provide an easy interface between a user and a display device, have been developed to enhance user convenience. Touch screen panels are generally classified as either a capacitive touch screen panel, a resistive touch screen panel or a surface ultrasonic wave touch screen panel.
A capacitive touch screen panel typically includes a transparent conductive film or glass, and calculates coordinates of a touch point by detecting an amount of charge accumulated between a pen-type input unit, such as a stylus, and the conductive film or glass. A typical resistive touch screen panel includes two conductive layers which face each other, and calculates coordinates of a touch point by applying a voltage to the two conductive layers and detecting a variation in the voltage or a current of the conductive layers when a user presses the resistive touch screen panel, thereby causing the two conductive layers to contact each other. Generally, a surface ultrasonic wave touch screen panel includes a transmitter disposed on one side of the surface ultrasonic wave touch screen panel to emit ultrasonic waves, and a receiver disposed on an opposite side of the surface ultrasonic wave touch screen panel to recognize a position of ultrasonic waves output from the transmitter based on an interference of the ultrasonic waves by a user pressing the surface ultrasonic wave touch screen panel.
However, an improved, e.g., easier and more convenient, interface between a user and a display device, relative to the abovementioned interfaces, is desired.